1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a conveyor roller and to a belt conveyor.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are various conveyor installations in existence on which articles are transported on conveyor rollers or conveyor belts which are supported by conveyor rollers. In some cases, such conveyor rollers are driven.
Such conveyor installations are also used in sectors where stringent hygiene-related requirements have to be met, e.g. the food industry. Parts of the conveyor installation have to be cleaned, in some cases after every shift.
A problem to be addressed by the invention is that of providing a conveyor roller and a belt conveyor which contribute to a conveyor installation running reliably and to parts of the conveyor installation being easy to clean.